


Gimme Some Sugar

by wildandsexy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Pining, allusions to markjin cus i cant control myself, everyone else is there too but just for little bits, i made this title and then laughed for like 5 minutes i'm so sorry, jaebum is not good at expressing himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildandsexy/pseuds/wildandsexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The grumpy barista really should have known better than to scoff at Jackson's coffee order. It's not Jackson's fault that it's now his duty to come back every day to annoy him with overly-complex orders and sass. </p><p>Basically: Jaebum is a grumpy barista who just wants to get through his shift and Jackson is the annoying customer who thinks he looks cute when he's annoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gimme Some Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this beautiful gifset ](http://fightmejaebum.tumblr.com/post/143324824410/jehbum-isnt-jaebum-the-cutest-coffee-barista)

Jackson needed caffeine. Like desperately. This was literally a matter of life and death.

He had a lecture in 23 minutes and if he fell asleep in it AGAIN his lecturer would definitely kill him. He had seen the fire in that man’s eyes during the lecture about dislocated limbs. Sure they had been discussing how to treat them but Jackson knew better.

So he needed to buy coffee and for the first time he found himself going into the hipster-looking café just off campus on his way to class. He had usually avoided it. Coffee places like that were so often notoriously expensive and he typically tried to avoid using caffeine to struggle through the day. Eat organic and stay healthy and all that.

But times were desperate and the only other place on his way to get caffeine was from the crappy coffee chain on campus and he was desperate but not that desperate.

He strode to the counter, eyes deciphering the chalkboard overhead with variations he didn’t even knew existed. Since when were there so many types of milk?

He heard a frustrated throat clear from before him and he sighed, “Give me the sugariest drink you make.”

The first time he caught sight of the cashier serving him the boy looked so astounded Jackson checked behind him to ensure there wasn’t a ghost. When he found the space behind him empty, save for a very grumpy looking businessman trying to text on an iPad, he turned back. It was then, when considering him, that he realised the expression wasn’t just surprise. A note of disgust in his voice the guy replied, “Really?”

Jackson sighed. He was tired and in a hurry and not in the mood to be judged, “Isn’t it your job to take my order and not to judge me?” Jackson watched the guy’s eyebrows raise and he grinned, pleased with himself. “Anyway Mr Grumpy Barista can I please have a caramel latte? Ooh with whipped cream!”

The guy sighed but tapped in the order wordlessly, giving him his change and Jackson paused for a moment before throwing a few dollars in the tip jar and winking at him because why not. Jackson liked messing with people every now and then and this guy’s facial expressions were pretty amusing.

He didn’t notice the flush on the guys face as he made his way to the waiting area.

\----

It was a few weeks before Jackson returned to the café. Sure the coffee was good, as far as he knew, and it was conveniently located but he also wasn’t a huge fan of having his beverage choices ridiculed by a stranger. But he was heading to class with Mark, his roommate finally actually attending their shared lecture, when the boy quickly ducked into the familiar shop.

“Mark!” He called out frantically, tugging on the guy’s arm before he walked to the register. “This is the place with the mean barista guy!”

Mark raised an eyebrow before ignoring him. Fine, Jackson would show him. He looked up and found the same barista, half heartedly polishing the cabinets as other barista appeared to be dancing to the music playing lowly from the back and ignoring all else.

Jackson strode up to the counter, ignoring Mark’s soft sigh as he leant over it obnoxiously. The grumpy barista looked up, eyebrows raised in surprise when he saw Jackson again.

“One tall mint mocha latte with extra whipped cream please!”

The guy didn’t even move to the register, just raised an eyebrow at him that had Jackson grinning.

“You’re going to die at 25 if you keep drinking so much sugar.”

Jackson just rolled his eyes, “You’re going to die at 25 if you keep being so grumpy.”

“That doesn’t even make sense.”

Jackson went to argue but got shoved out of the way by Mark who quickly ordered his own boring, sugarless drink and moved to the side.

“Hyung did you buy mine?” Jackson called out, a prize winning smile on his face and Mark rolled his eyes.

“Friends don’t help friends get sugar highs, Jackson.”

Jackson’s mouth dropped open in surprise and he heard the muffled sound of laughter from the barista who was watching their exchange. He glared at him for a moment before the guy seemed to realise himself and his grin expression dropped off into a indifferent one. Jackson handed over his money and pointedly put his change back in his wallet.

“You don’t get a tip for supporting bullying.”

He tried not to think about how cute the barista had looked when he was laughing. Especially because it was at him.

\----

The next time Jackson went there it was purposefully. It was petty, he knew, but he was still offended by the judgment he had received and he had nothing better to do after accidentally setting his alarm an entire hour too early.

So he strode into the coffee shop, laptop bag strung over one shoulder and gait wide. He was wearing his favourite t-shirt and jeans and a backwards cap that he had forced Mark to assure him looked cool. The barista looked up from where he was not-so-subtly texting behind the register and Jackson grinned brightly at him, “Well well well if it’s not my favorite barista!” The guy frowned and Jackson realised his frown was just as cute as his dumb smile. Life was so unfair. “You are not my favorite barista just to be clear.” He added petulantly.

“What heart-attack of a drink are you going to order today?” The guy responded smoothly.

Jackson raised his eyebrows, “I’m sorry what was that? Were you asking me what my order was? I couldn’t hear it over the sound of poor customer-service skills.”

The barista rolled his eyes again, “So do you want a drink or not?”

Jackson nodded, mulling over the menu for a painfully long time just to hear the exasperated sigh from the guy serving him, “I’ll have a grande cappuccino with soy milk and… two and a half pumps of vanilla?”

The barista rolled his eyes, tapping in the order quickly and asking for his money.

“Oh! Actually- make that almond milk and one and a half pumps,” He raised his eyebrows significantly. “I’m trying to watch my figure.”

He was overly pleased with the disbelief on the guys face and he grabbed his change from where it rested in his frozen hand.

“Thanks grumpy barista man!” He called out, change thrown in the tip jar and a grin on his face.

\----

The next time he went to the shop the grumpy barista wasn’t there but instead the guy who he often saw dancing and cleaning in the back and another guy Jackson hadn’t seen before. He sighed. Did this shop only hire models or something? It was really not helping his confidence.

He made his way to the counter, ordering a plain green tea and turning to head to the waiting line when the dancing guy recognized him.

“Oh! You’re the guy who annoys Jaebum-hyung!”

Jackson raised his eyebrows, looking up to see the boy’s pleased grin, “Uh I guess so?”

The kid grinned, nodding in greeting and leaning over the counter to chat to him, “Kim Yugyeom- I heard you bickering with him over vanilla the other day.”

Jackson grinned, nodding, “To be fair it’s not my fault he’s fun to annoy.”

Yugyeom laughed in agreement, nodding and shushing off the cashier’s annoyed comments to ‘start making drinks or I will fire you’. “Jinyoung-hyung please you could never get rid of me.” He turned back to Jackson. “Anyway- I hope you keep annoying Jaebum. It’s always funny when someone gets the better of him. He didn’t stop whining about you for the rest of the day.”

\----

Jackson didn’t come back because of what Yugyeom had said. Well he didn’t ONLY come back because of what Yugyeom said. He realised with disappointment he’d began to become a little dependent on caffeine and he had become accustomed to good coffee now. The crappy stuff they served on campus no longer held up.

Jaebum was there the next time he came in, despite it being a Monday and thus not his usual weekly visit. He spotted Yugyeom by the machines, half-heartedly wiping them down as his hips swayed to the music once again playing.

“Jaebum-ssi!” Jackson called out, sliding up the cashier and leaning against it.

Jaebum looked surprised, eyebrows raised and he looked down, as if expecting the name tag Jackson realised he never wore to have magically appeared on his chest. He frowned, his shirt bare and turned back to slap at Yugyeom’s arm.

“You told him my name?” He ignored Yugyeom’s surprised protests, slapping at him once more before turning back to Jackson. “What do you want.”

It wasn’t even a question. It was a demand and Jackson took his sweet time considering his response. He didn’t really feel like a sugary drink- he was heading back from the gym and only dropped in because he didn’t feel like battling the thing Mark called a coffee machine back in their apartment. But also- he liked the little crinkle that appeared between Jaebum’s brows when he annoyed him and the little sigh that escaped his lips.

So he hummed for a second, puzzling over the menu longer just to hear Jaebum groan in annoyance before he looked to him with a smile, “Just a tall latte.”

Jaebum looked surprised for a moment, before tapping in the order without complaint.

“Oh!” Jaebum’s eyebrow crinkle returned immediately. “Sorry my mistake! Tall soy latte, no foam and heated to exactly 48 degrees. Don’t you just hate it when your coffee isn’t the perfect temperature?”

Jackson grinned at the glare he immediately received and had to hold back a laugh when Jaebum bit out, “Anything else?”

Jackson scanned the cabinet beside the till, “Actually- I’ll have it for here. With some banana bread? Lightly toasted.”

“Here?” Jaebum responded, looking shocked and Jackson grinned at him again.

“Why of course!” He winked as he handed over his money. “Where else could I find such a welcoming and open atmosphere?”

The café only had a few little tables scattered around, but most people came and went on their way to their job, so Jackson had his pick. He grabbed one by the window, deciding it would be fun to make Jaebum bring his food all the way across the room and also thinking the view of the street outside might be nice. He was tapping away on his phone, texting Mark and asking if he needed to get groceries on his way home, when his drink and banana bread was placed before him.

Jaebum didn’t really throw them onto the table, but the rattle of his cup wasn’t exactly quiet.

“Here,” Jaebum said, and it was the first time, Jackson realized, that he’d seen him out from behind the counter. He was taller than Jackson, broad shouldered and clearly athletic. A pair of very flattering black jeans accompanied the shop’s plain white t-shirt and a black apron he wore slung low on his hips. Jackson tried not to stare at his ass when he walked away. He didn’t succeed.

\----

Jackson kept coming back to the shop. Often waking early before his lecture just to spend extra time humming over the menu or teasing Jaebum about his permanent frown. He began to feel a bit attached to the place, the low music, great coffee and terrible customer service a new part of his daily routine.

It was a few months in when he was running late for his lecture. He had pulled an all-nighter writing a ridiculously boring assignment and his lecture was cruelly mandatory so he desperately needed caffeine to get him through it.

He hurtled through the door, eyes locking on Jaebum who had looked up at him in surprise from where he was fiddling with a napkin dispenser. He knew he must look crazed when Jaebum wordlessly moved to the till and asked softly what he would like.

“Uh just anything you can make triple shot that won’t taste like death,” Jackson replied, too tired and too stressed to bicker. Jaebum nodded, and moved to the machine ignoring Jackson’s outstretched hand holding his money. Jaebum shooed off Yugyeom when he came to make the drink and Yugyeom just raised his eyebrows before shrugging and returning to unpacking a delivery.

Jackson leant against the counter, eyes half closed and mind slipping when he heard Jaebum’s quiet throat clear.

“Uh- it’s just a latte but I put some flavors in it. I thought vanilla and caramel would be nice but if you don’t like it that’s-“ His voice cut off when Jackson took a sip and moaned. He flushed and Jackson couldn’t find it in himself to be embarrassed. He waved off Jackson’s outstretched money again. “It’s on the house. Don’t worry- you look like you need it.”

Jackson was surprised to say the least, but he watched Jaebum avoid his eyes for a second before grinning at him widely.

“Thank you hyung!” He threw his money in the tips jar and ignored Jaebum’s frustrated cry as he hurried out of the café with a wave over his shoulder.

\----

The next time Jackson went into the café it was after a particularly difficult gym session and he was desperately seeking comfort food. His muscles were sore and the weather had turned cold as he shoved his way through the door. Immediately he was enveloped in the warmth of the shop, and quickly unzipped his hoodie and removed his hood. His sweat had dried quickly, but he still felt sticky and gross as his singlet clung to his chest. But he really really wanted a drink and maybe seeing his favourite least-favourite barista wouldn’t be so bad.

He sighed, pushing his hair off his forehead and almost jumped at the sound of breaking dishes.

He looked up quickly to see Jaebum in the midst of clearing a table, eyes wide, staring in almost disbelief at where he had dropped a cup and saucer. Jackson hurried over to help and ignored Jaebum shooing him off.

“Don’t cut yourself! We’ll get sued,” He protested and Jackson laughed.

“I wouldn’t sue you! Who would I have to annoy with my coffee orders if you weren’t here?” Jaebum looked up at him, a glare on his eyes but mouth clearly forced down to fight a grin.

“Maybe I should let you cut yourself then?”

“Hyung you would never!” Jackson cried out in disbelief, gathering up the big pieces of crockery and piling them with Jaebum’s. He watched the older guy shrug and move behind the counter to grab a dustpan and broom. He didn’t realise he wasn’t even lining up to order until he heard a throat clear and turned to see one of the other guys- Jinyoung he thought Yugyeom had called him- standing at the register.

“Can I help you?” He said smoothly, and Jackson braced himself at his teasing tone. “Or are you just here to make Jaebum-hyung break all my mugs?”

Jackson mouthed wordlessly for a second, thanking god when Jaebum returned and shoved Jinyoung out of the way, “Jinyoung-ah! Go check food stocks or something!” He ignored Jinyoung’s responding rude gesture and turned to Jackson, appearance ruffled but still overly handsome. Jackson wanted to pour coffee on him and see how well his hair stood up to that. “What do you want today?”

“Shouldn’t it be your boss ordering you around, not you ordering your boss?”

Jaebum looked offended, “Jinyoung isn’t my boss! He just tells everyone he is. Yugyeom’s family owns the place, Jinyoung and I just manage it.”

“Oh!” Jackson considered it for a moment, suddenly the youngest boy’s lack of work ethic or care for Jinyoung’s orders made a bit more sense. He did wonder a little how Jaebum became a manager though.

“Anyway,” Jaebum said, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck uneasily. “What do you want?”

“Peppermint mocha please,” Jackson replied and Jaebum looked wary.

“No exact temperature? No special milk or whip?”

Jackson grinned at him, enjoying the way Jaebum’s brows moved together as if preparing for him to say something annoying, “No. You were nice to me last time so I thought I’d give you a break.”

Jaebum’s surprised smile lasted a moment before he gathered himself and nodded swiftly, eyes dropping down to the till and tapping in the order quickly. Jackson couldn’t tell but he thought their hands lingered when he received his change. He was probably just making it up though.

\----

Jackson tended to visit the coffee shop during the morning lull. Just after most people had gone to work and before people took their breaks. It was better that way- there was hardly ever a line and it meant if he wanted to sit around and use the free wifi or annoy Jaebum he didn’t have to search for a seat. But this morning he had a meeting with his professor at 9 and he really didn’t have a choice.

It was busier than he’d seen before. Jinyoung and Yugyeom working the coffee machine and running coffee out to people waiting as Jaebum served them. Jackson joined the line, eyes eventually catching sight of Jaebum and he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

The boy had a welcoming smile on his face, nodded his head politely at everyone as they walked up and wishing them all a good day. Jackson’s chest clenched a little when he realized he’d never seen that smile on Jaebum before, one where his eyes shone and the words coming out of his mouth weren’t dry and dismissive.

When he finally reached the front he watched long enough for Jaebum’s smile to shift to something resembling disappointment as he caught sight of him before Jackson looked away. He nodded politely to Jaebum’s quiet greeting, speaking softly and quickly.

“Just a tall latte please,” He ignored Jaebum’s questioning pause and forced him to accept the exact change before hurrying off to the waiting area. He didn’t know why it hurt so much to see Jaebum’s reaction to seeing him. He purposefully came here to annoy him after all. And yet it still stung, a reminder of the fact they weren’t actually friends.

It was Yugyeom who eventually brought him his drink, calling out a greeting to him before yelling out another customer’s order.

“You alright hyung?” The younger guy called, calling for another customer between giving him a questioning look. Jackson just smiled, thanked him for his drink and made his way out the door without a look back.

\----

Christmas time was never easy working in a restaurant. Characteristically slow weeknights became hectic with Christmas dinners and while Jackson was someone usually full of energy, it wasn’t quite enough energy to deal with intoxicated businessmen. Especially when he had spent the past few weeks without coffee. He may have accidentally become a little addicted to caffeine, as well as the barista who served it.

“You’ve got another table,” He heard Youngjae callout to him before hurrying back to the entrance to seat another group of people. He quickly swallowed down another bite of his dinner, wiping his mouth and hurrying to the table with a bright smile across his face.

“Good evening! Welcome I hope you-“ His voice cut out when he caught sight of Jaebum, staring back at him. There were six of them, Jaebum, Jinyoung, and two couples who he presumed to be their parents. Jinyoung waved in surprise and he smiled politely. “Uh sorry excuse me! My name is Jackson, I’ll be serving you tonight.”

He didn’t know why he didn’t say hi to Jaebum. Maybe it was the lingering memory of Jaebum’s pleased smile from seeing other customer’s sliding off his face at the sight of him. Or maybe it was the way Jaebum’s eyebrows shot up in shock rather and he didn’t do anything to greet him or introduce him to his family. Maybe it was the way he and Jinyoung were seated together, and he felt he was intruding just by being there. So instead he was professional and delivered his usual spiel, reciting the evening’s specials and answering any questions.

He handed them their menus, politely bowing as he hurried away to attend to another table who were waiting for their bill. He scanned the tables quickly, making absolutely sure nobody needed him before he hurried out back and nearly ran into Bambam.

“Ah hyung!” Bambam cried out, almost dropping his busing tray as Jackson just dodged him.

“Bambam! How would you like to practice waiting tables tonight?” He exclaimed with false excitement, grabbing his water and taking a few more bites of his meal.

Bambam just eyed him warily, tucking his tray under one arm and stealing a gulp of his water, “Who’s here?”

Jackson scoffed, “Who’s here? Nobody is here! I just thought it might be good for you to practice? You can’t be a bus boy forever Bambam, you know?”

Bambam just rolled his eyes, “Who is it?”

Jackson sighed heavily, “Grumpy barista.”

Bambam gasped dramatically and Jackson resisted the urge to slap his arm to shut him up, “Here?! At one of your tables?”

Bambam ducked out of the room and Jackson raced out behind him, praying the kid would at least be subtle in his spying. Jaebum’s table was ready to order and he moved towards them, spying Bambam very leisurely clearing plates two tables over and had to contain an exasperated sigh.

“Have we all decided?” He asked, reaching for his apron and pulling out his pad and pen. The parents all listed their orders and Jackson thanked them, retrieving their menus and tucking them under one arm as he continued to move around the table. He had left Jaebum for last he realised, kicking himself mentally when Jaebum looked up to him with a sly grin on his face. Oh no.

“I’ll have the steak,” He said and Jackson relaxed for a moment. “Medium-well, only a hint of pink, sauce on the side, no onions, salad separate.”

Jackson stared at him for a moment before nodding, writing it down dutifully and putting on his brightest smile, “No problem! Is there anything else I can get for you?”

Jackson’s eyes tightened, as if daring Jaebum to try and he seemed all too keen, “Also we were thinking of getting some starters-“ He spoke over Jinyoung, who called out in surprise, and instead began rattling off dishes that had Jackson’s pen flying across the pad. “Oh- and please make sure they come out exactly 20 minutes before our main course. We don’t want to be too rushed but we would like to eat early this evening.”

Jackson’s smile was stuck like glue and he nodded, noting down his requests and he bowed before reaching for his menu, “Absolutely no problem- it would be my pleasure.”

That would show Jaebum for trying to break his professionalism. Jaebum couldn’t keep a fake smile up for him but he could definitely do it for him. He didn’t know what he was getting himself into.

Jaebum sent every entrée back, his own steak back because “it was too pink” and changed his drink order every time Jackson returned with the freshly prepared one. He requested new cutlery because there was ‘a smudge’ on his knife that Jackson was positive he had spotted him putting there. His ice water was not icy enough and when Jackson added more ice he complained about not having enough water. Jackson was serving 5 other tables, most of whom were large parties, and he was basically running from the kitchen and back every 5 minutes but he kept his bright smile firmly in place. He would show Jaebum who was messing with.

It wasn’t until bringing the bill to Jaebum that he got his revenge in the look on Jaebum’s face.

“Here’s your cheque sir,” Jaebum stammered, eyes widening at the total and Jackson winked cheekily at him. “Don’t forget to tip.”

\----

Jackson wasn’t avoiding the coffee shop he just didn’t need to go there. He was cutting down on his coffee drinking and Mark had finally taught him how to use the coffee machine anyway, plus he was saving up for Christmas so this left little room in the budget for unnecessary drinks.

But Mark dragged him along one day before present shopping, claiming he was craving a peppermint hot chocolate and the store bought mix “was not the same”. Jackson groaned but allowed himself to be pulled inside. He eyed the counter, breathing out a sigh of relief when he saw it was Jinyoung manning the register. He smiled at the bright greeting he received and hurried over.

“Long time no see!” Jinyoung called out, leant casually against the counter.

“It’s a busy time,” Jackson excused, weak excuse made worse by Mark’s snort from behind him. “Yah! I have been busy excuse you hyung!”

“Yeah busy moping on the couch,” Mark countered, sliding up to the counter and ordering his oh-so-important peppermint hot chocolate. Jackson watched the two of them, eyebrows raised at the flush that passed across Mark’s face when Jinyoung handed him his change.

“So …” He said quietly. “How is-“

“Jinyoung-ah! I thought we ordered 100 tall cups not 100 venti?” He heard Jaebum call, and turned to find the boy pushing through the door, scarf wrapped high around his face and army burdened with boxes. He pulled off his beanie, hair going every which way when his eyes suddenly caught sight of Jackson. “Oh! Jackson!”

And he smiled.

And Jackson blinked in shock, checking behind him again to find Jinyoung watching them with a smug grin.

“What?” He rubbed his eyes, sure he was imagining this because Jaebum had never once been pleased to see him. In his confusion Jaebum hurried behind the counter, shoving the boxes out of sight and pulling off his heavy winter coat.

“Where have you been?” Jaebum asked curiously, eyes glinting and Jackson surely was dreaming. He looked to Jinyoung in disbelief, only to find the boy had struck up conversation with Mark who was now happily sipping on his hot chocolate.

“Wait? Are you happy to see me?” He said, voice raised sharply and he watched as Jaebum’s posture went defensive.

“I’m-“ He huffed, eyes downcast and hand running along his neck again. “Why are you so surprised?”

Jackson laughed bitterly, “Because you hate me!”

Jaebum looked shocked, “I don’t hate you!”

“But- but?” Jackson could not believe this. Jaebum could at least have the decency to admit it. “You are so mean to me. Every time I come in you glare at me the entire time! You complain to your coworkers about me- you smile at every customer but me- you even came to my work and were mean to me!”

Jaebum’s eyes were wide and mouth parted, and he seemed to be considering whether hiding behind the counter was a good idea or not. They were interrupted from their crisis by the sound of Jinyoung’s laughter, “Oh my god Jaebum only you would have this happen to you-“

“Shut up Jinyoung!” Jaebum cried out in irritation, grabbing Jackson by the arm and pulling him around the counter and into the room out back. Jackson eyed the stacks of stock, the small table tucked in the corner and the laptop open on it. So that was where the music was always coming from.

Jaebum was leaning against a stack of boxes containing cup lids and resting his face in his hands.

“I don’t hate you,” He muttered, voice low and Jackson moved closer to try and hear him. He sighed to himself, lowering his hands and looking up to him. Jackson was struck silent by his expression. “I’m sorry if I made you think I hated you. I just didn’t know how to… I just- I kind of like you.”

Jackson almost fell over a stray cup lid, stepping backwards in surprise and wincing at the regret that brought to Jaebum’s expression, “I- What? You like ME?”

Jaebum sighed, “You can just leave its fine- I understand.”

“No no no,” Jackson shook his head seriously. “I… But you glare at me? You get so mad when I come in?”

Jaebum groaned, “Just because you annoy the hell out of me doesn’t mean I don’t like you.”

“Wow well that’s something every little boy grows up dreaming of hearing-”

“Stop it!” Jaebum groaned again and Jackson flushed. “Look I’m not good at talking about shit like this but you’re really cute okay? And even though you’re a complete asshole you’re nice and I was going to ask you out but you stopped coming in and then you were there at the restaurant and you ignored me and I just wanted you to pay attention to me again. No matter how stupid it was.”

Jackson shook his head, “I stopped coming in because I thought you hated me. You saw me and your smile dropped off your face faster than I could even say hi.”

“Because you came in when we were busy!” Jaebum whined, voice pained. “You usually come in when it’s slow and I can actually talk to you. Fuck this is so embarrassing-”

“Oh my god-“ Jackson breathed. “You do actually like me don’t you?”

Jaebum huffed out in exasperation, “Obviously! What have I been saying for the past-“

Jackson stepped towards him, reaching up and pulling his lips down to meet his. Jaebum was frozen for a moment, mouth mid-sentence and lips awkward against his. His arms were pinned to his side and Jackson had a split second where he was worried he’d made a huge mistake and overstepped his bounds somehow. But then it was Jackson who was being surprised- Jaebum pulling him tightly to his chest and lips slowly parting against his. He groaned lowly, chest constricting when Jaebum turned them and forced him back against the shelf, uncaring of the way it rocked as he lifted him to rest against it. It was there, his legs wrapped around Jaebum’s waist and hands slowly making their way up the back of Jaebum’s loose shirt that Jinyoung found them.

“My eyes!” He cried, slamming the door closed once more. “Jaebum if you don’t unwrap yourself from him and get out here in 2 minutes you’re fired!”

Jaebum just laughed, ignoring his co-manager’s cries of despair as he returned his lips to Jackson’s.

Jinyoung couldn’t fire him anyway. Probably.

**Author's Note:**

> so i've been really sad about jaebum's injury and jackbum have been actually killing me lately.. so i wrote some fluffy ridiculousness because coffee shop au's make me weak :D hope some of you enjoyed it!! lemme knowww!!
> 
> oh also come cry w/ me about got7 and jackbum and whatever else on [tumblr](http://fightmejaebum.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
